


1; THEIR FIFTEEN

by astrobees



Category: Dystopian - Fandom, Sci-Fi - Fandom, Space - Fandom, apocalypse - Fandom, nibiru - Fandom, planet 9, planet x - Fandom
Genre: End of the World, Other, my own work, non fanfiction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 21:35:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9258227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astrobees/pseuds/astrobees
Summary: When the world ends©leanna weatherford





	1. prélude

**Author's Note:**

> ❝No one is actually dead, until the ripples they caused in the world die away❞  
> -Terry Pratchett

 

 

 

Prolouge 

"when i think of death, and the late idea has come with alarming

frequency, i seem at peace with the idea that a day will come when i am no

longer among the living in this valley of strange humours."

-Maya Angelou 

 

About

A story of people realize their mistakes in life, they have fifteen days to forget or change them before the world ends. 

 

Copyright

ALL RIGHTS RESERVED  
leanna weatherford©

 

Disclaimer

This book is not based of my belifs of nibiru (planet x/9, eris ect.) But is purely written for mine and your enjoyment. Please do not bash or put down anyone's beliefs of space and or the 9th planet in the comments it will be deleted  
Thank you for reading!

 

Additional

Spotify; https://open.spotify.com/user/leanvna/playlist/3FhQd7VLK1J62wj6h3GGZf


	2. the end.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a boy

4:00 AM was filled with nostalgia.

he was busy looking at dilapidated photos from his childhood. the edges were ripped off and a rusty kobicha color at the middle of the photograph.

fear was a misunderstood statement throughout the human race, fear is about losing control in something you believed you could control. you have never felt fear until you turned on the news during a daily routine, dust in the air and the summer breeze blowing through the window. when the news anchor had fret in his eyes, worry on his lips and a white knuckled grip on the microphone.

and announced the day you died.


End file.
